1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines and in particular to rotary engines having a separate combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to overcome many of the inherent drawbacks in internal combustion reciprocating engines, a wide variety of approaches toward developing internal combustion rotary engines have been developed. Many approaches adopt the traditional four-cycle approach of compressing a combustible fuel mixture in the same chamber where combustion and expansion occur. This type of arrangement leads to imcomplete combustion and a high level of noxious pollutants.
Rotary engines generally have developed unique problems stemming from their special nature. Foremost among these is sealing of the various chambers from each other. This is usually solved to some degree through the use of spring loaded vanes which slide along various surfaces. Another problem is that of imbalance. Irregularly shaped rotating parts or combustion limited to one area of the engine tends to cause vibration which must be compensated.
Another limitation on internal combustion engines in general is their inability to provide high torque at low speed and relatively constant torque over a wide range of speed. Internal combustion engines are traditionally limited in the types and quality of fuel which they may use.